The Super Help
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Garfield and Raven have been secretly married for six month now and nobody suspects of them, but one night at a Justice League party, Raven saw a very 'friendly' Supergirl clinging at her husband's arm. Angry with jealousy, Raven blurts out the fact that they are married not knowing that that was Kara's plan since the beginning of the night. Rated M for some suggestive themes.


_**Hello guys! I had this crazy idea for a BBRae story in which the both are Justice League members and secretly married. This will be my own universe, so it will feature aspects from the original show, comics, Young Justice and my own crazy imagination. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please R &R.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to DC comics. I only own this crazy idea for a story.**_

* * *

 _ **The Super Help.**_

 _ **Garfield and Raven's apartment, Washington D.C.**_

The sound of Raven's communicator woke her up that morning, annoyed because the thing interrupted her nice and lazy Sunday morning with her husband Garfield, who was snoring peacefully beside her, she got up a little bit alarmed.

"Shit! Garfield." She exclaimed alarmed remembering that no one knew about their marriage, heck, they didn't even know they were together as a couple.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Rae? What's going on?" asked a sleepy Garfield looking at his wife who was behaving weirdly.

"Shut up and don't move." She exclaimed before getting up and answering the call making sure that Garfield couldn't be seen. "Raven here." She answered to Cyborg who was on the screen.

"Rise and shine sis, you are expected in the watchtower today for monitor duty with Grass stain, you guys are kind of late. I mean, Garfield I understand, but you're never late, plus later tonight is Superman and Wonder Woman's welcoming party and Connor and Cassie will like for you guys to assist." He said with a happy smile on his face.

Raven forgot that she had monitor duty for the League today, she was too busy with Gar's lips yesterday that she forgot to set up her alarm. She was going to reprimand Gar for allowing her to forget that. "I'm on my way, I'll let Changeling know in my way to the Hall of Justice." She said.

"Yeah, I remembered you guys are roommates. Well, I'll see you guys in the watchtower in a few minutes I guess. Cyborg out!" and then he was gone.

"You know we have to tell the team sooner rather than later." Said Garfield while hugging his wife from behind and kissing her neck. Raven moan at the contact remembering las night activities and how he made her scream his name with only his tongue. She was getting horny but remembered they must leave for work.

"Stop! We must go, or Dick would get annoyed. I would like to not receive his Batman glare for once this week." She said with great effort to not succumb to her husband's kisses.

"Afraid of the Batman?" Asked an amused Garfield knowing his wife didn't like to be reprimanded by their leader. "I didn't know Dick's Batman would scare the mighty Raven." He said with a big smile.

"I'm not!" She exclaimed annoyed. "Dick doesn't scare me, I've been dealing with him for ten years. It's just that I don't like to be late like you." She said while going to the bathroom to get a shower, so they can leave to work.

Garfield only laugh at her response while looking at her ass as she left the room.

* * *

Raven was making coffee in the kitchen for Gar and tea for herself when the green hero came out of their room all showered and with no shirt on. Raven saw his strong a hairy chest, she saw the scars that marked his body reminding him of his terrible past, specially the big one in the middle of his ribcage, the one that was for her, the one that made her realize she wanted to marry him.

"Checking me out babe?" Asked Garfield amused, it wasn't the first time she ogled him before, but every time he catches her staring at him he had a little fun. "You know? A picture last longer, plus, it's not like you can't see me like this any moment you like, I'm your husband after all." He said that with a kinky smile while wiggling his eyebrows like when they were teenagers.

"My annoying husband I will give you that." She said with a small smile.

Garfield laughed at her remarked while turning around giving her a clear look of his back, his burned back. Raven winced and turned her head in the other direction, it still pained her to see that burn on his back after their first mission with the League before they joined, she thought he was going to die and he almost did, but he came back and that was when she told him she loved him.

"Raven! You ok?" He asked worried when she did not answer his question, he knew she was looking at his back and was remembering the incident, he knew how much it hurt her when he almost died, it was something that hunts him a night sometime, the image of her crying over him will never leave his mind as it was the first time he saw her cry.

"I'm ok, just… got lost in my thoughts I guess." She answered him with a smile before kissing him in the cheeks while giving him his coffee. She drank her tea and put on her combat boots ready to leave to the Hall of Justice to teleport to the watchtower and get to work.

* * *

 _ **Justice League Watchtower, Space.**_

"I'm just saying, Artemis was mad at me for no reason. I mean I did forget to buy ice cream... but there was no reason to put me in the dog house! I had to sleep in the couch! For God's sake." Wally was in his Flash suit with his mask off and talking with Dick, who was in his Batman suit without his mask off as well. They were talking about a fight Wally had with his wife Green Arrow, Artemis was known for being a bit harsh when punishing The Flash after an argument.

"You had it coming, she specifically asked for that ice cream Wally, you just do what your pregnant wife asks you to do." Said Dick laughing at Wally's predicament.

"Was Barbara like that when she was pregnant?" asked Wally. "She was, and she was worse than Artemis. Once she sent me to Bruce's house because she couldn't even stand my voice." Said Dick remembering what his wife used to do when she was pregnant with the twins.

" _ **Arriving member #016, Raven"**_

" _ **Arriving member #017, Changeling"**_

Batman and Flash watched as their teammates arrived at the Watchtower, Dick, already in his Batman mode greeted them with a stern look and a "You're late" welcoming that Garfield just brushed off, both heroes notice the tense atmosphere surrounding their friends and saw how Changeling walked out the room towards the training room mad with Raven for some reason.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" asked Wally when he saw his friend leaving with a clear mad face.

"You could say that." Answered Raven with her monotone voice opting in not explaining what happened between her and her secret husband.

Wally understood that Raven didn't want to go deeper in her explanation, but Dick was another story. "What happened?" he asked. "None of your business Dick!" she answered back before leaving to the monitor room so that she could get her shift over.

"Dude, you really need to read better the situation, you're supposed to be the world's grates detective." Said Wally with a smirk that Dick just ignored.

* * *

 _ **Later, Justice League Watchtower, Space.**_

The Justice League, the Titans and the Teen Titans were present in the welcoming party of Connor and Cassie as the new Superman and Wonder Woman now that Clark and Diana retired to live a peaceful and happy married life.

Tim was present in his red Nightwing costume, alongside his girlfriend Spoiler and some of the new Titans like Supergirl, Blue Beatle and Impulse. As well there was Starfire and her new team of Teen Titans, she saw Damian, the new Robin playing/fighting with John, the new Superboy, the new Aqualad and the new Kid Flash.

"Friend Raven, how glorious is to see you again." Said Kori while giving her friend in a bone crushing hug that Raven could barely return.

"Kori, it's been a while." Raven said with a happy smile. "How's everything going with the new team?" she asked.

"It's going well, we have made huge progress in protecting Jump City. Damien has been rather difficult, but Jason is helping me with him from time to time, as well as Dick and sometimes Tim. It seems that the relationship between brothers has helped me a lot with the new Robin." She said with her usual happy tone.

Raven knew Damien was a little difficult to handle, she met him in some occasions when she was in Gotham teaming up with Dick, after all, Damien was Dick's Robin to his Batman. "Jason? I thought you guys broke up after you left the Outlaws to lead the new Teen Titans team, did you guys got back together?" asked Raven surprised that Star was talking with her ex-boyfriend.

"No, we haven't, but we are still good friends, I believe his dating his new amazon teammate." Star said nonchalant, it didn't surprise her considering that she still talked to Dick after they broke up. "But tell me! How's your marriage going with friend Garfield?" asked Kori curious on her friend's relationship, she was the only one who knew as she was the witness in their wedding.

"Shhhh! Someone could hear you!" Said a nervous Raven while making sure no one heard what Starfire said.

"Why? Don´t you want people to find out?" asked Kori confused at her friend. "Is everything alright with you and Garfield?" She asked.

"We're fine! It's just… I'm not ready for everybody to know about us yet." She was still upset with what happened earlier today on their way to the Hall of Justice, they had a fight because Raven didn´t want to announce their marriage even after six months since they got hitched. Garfield was mad and hurt because he thought she was embarrassed that he was her husband.

"You had a fight, right?" Asked Kori with concerned in her eyes. "What happened?"

Raven didn't want to answer that question because she knew that if she did, Star would probably tell her she was being ridiculous and that her fears were misplaced, there was nothing to be afraid and who cared what people think about her being half demon.

"We did, Garfield thinks I'm embarrassed to admit I married him, when in reality, I'm actually afraid of what everybody will think of him when they know he married a half demon. I'm afraid that he will come to his senses and… leave me." She said looking down at the floor.

"Raven, you do know friend Garfield will never do that to you, he loves you with his life. Besides, who cares what people thinks, if they talk then fuck them, just be happy." Raven was surprise that Kori used the "F" word, she knew that that was Jason's and Roy's influence in her. "Maybe you should tell everybody about you and friend Garfield pretty soon." Said Kori yanking Raven's head towards where her husband, he was talking with a very clingy Supergirl and Raven wanted to send that bitch to another dimension!

Kara Zor-El, better known as Supergirl, was a very beautiful girl, like her cousins, she was a goody two shoes with a heart of gold, and now Raven wanted to rip her to shreds. She currently was talking with Garfield and she was laughing like a brainless bimbo, she had her arm around her husband's arm and her eyes sparkled with every word he said. Raven's blood was boiling by now.

"That was when I said: Hey did you guys ask for a brain frieze." Said Garfield telling the story when he took down the Brain with the rest of the Titans, Supergirl laugh at his lame joke while placing her hand on his chest. The green hero was very uncomfortable with the touch the young hero was giving him.

"Changeling you are so awesome, I was such a huge fan of you when I came to earth and joined the Teen Titans, you are a legend and you are very cute." She said with a smile which made Garfield flush, he was in big trouble – "I need to leave" – he said to himself. But unfortunately, Raven was coming his way and he notice the murderous look on her face – "I'm fucked, I'm fucked pretty bad." – at this moment he was sweating bullets.

"Hello Raven, fancy seeing you here." Said Kara with a smirk on her face, one that Raven wanted to erase.

"Hello Supergirl, I thought you were coming here with Mon-El." Said Raven mentioning Supergirl's on and off boyfriend.

"He couldn't come, he had some business with he Legion." Answered the Kryptonian girl giving the empath a dismissive a shrug. Raven was losing her patience when she saw how Kara pressed her breast on Garfield's arm, she saw that he was very uncomfortable with the action and that made her even more mad.

"I see. Is that why you are clinging to Changeling's arm like a life post?" she asked annoyed.

Supergirl smiled at raven reaction as that was what she was looking for, she notices the ring both Raven and Changeling were wearing on a chain in their neck, it was a simple silver band that were the same, and with a little bit of aid from her super vision, she could read the inscription on them. – _ **"Forever yours and forever mine"**_ – so romantic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that talking with a single man was a crime, giving that Garfield is a very sexy and cute guy I thought I could give it a try." Said Kara while giving a light smack to Gar's ass making him jump in surprise.

A light bulb exploded near them and Cyborg went to see what was going on with them. "Is everything ok here guys?" he asked nervous when he noticed the tension.

"Aren't you a little bit old to be flirting with a teenager, Garfield?" Raven asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm not flirting, we were just talki..."

"Hey, I'm 19, I'm a legal adult, plus chronologically speaking, I'm older than all of you." Said Kara with an annoyed expression.

"Guys what's going on here?" asked a very confused Cyborg. Garfield was going to answer his question, but Raven beat him to it.

"This bimbo right here is flirting with MY husband!" Said a pissed off Raven.

Everybody in the room went silent, Cyborg face looked like he was just informed that somebody crashed the Javelin, while everybody else looked equally shocked. Kara only smiled in triumph making Raven even more mad.

"Raven… honey?" asked a really nervous Changeling. "Babe you just told everybody we're married, and now they are looking at us." He whispered to his wife.

"I don't care if everybody knows, what I want if for her to stop flirting with my husband!" Raven's eyes split into four red glowing eyes and her stature increased a bit.

Kara knew she had to stop before Raven destroyed the Watchtower and gave Cyborg a heart attack. "Wow Raven, I didn't know you were the jealous wife, but I understand it seen you married Garfield. He is a very handsome man if I may say." Said the Kryptonian hero while laughing a bit.

Raven and Garfield were confused, it seems like Kara knew about them and was just teasing them? "What's going on? Why are you acting like if you knew all along?" asked Raven now wary of the Supergirl's antics.

"That is because I knew, I saw you're wedding bands on your neck. Both of them have the same inscription y'know." Said Kara while the couple blushed remembering that they did not hide their wedding bands.

"Wait, wait, wait! You are telling us, that Raven and Changeling are married?" asked a very surprised Wally. "Well… that explains a lot actually." He said after thinking about it.

"Why didn't you guys tell us? We're your friends and teammates." Said Dick still a bit shocked at the news.

"We just wanted to have our marriage for ourselves, y'know, for a while." Said Changeling with his hand on his neck.

"That's not true! At least not the full truth…" Garfield looked at Raven when she said that, she knew that he was afraid that he was right about earlier when he asked her if she was embarrassed of him, she knew he was hurt by thinking that, so she was going to fix it right away. "I was afraid you guys would judge Gar for marrying a half demon spawn, I was afraid that Garfield would realize he could do better and leave me because of that." She admitted, she was so embarrassed of her self-doubt that she hides herself on her hood.

Gar was surprised to hear the real reason why his wife wanted to keep their marriage a secret, he wanted to laugh at the silliness of the situation, but he didn't, remembering he had the same thought. Without giving a damn, he went to her side and took her hood off her head, he placed his hands on her cheeks and then kissed her passionately in front of everybody.

Raven gasped at the kissed, not expecting the contact of her husband's lips, but didn't hesitate in responding with the same love. After a while of kissing, Garfield ended the kiss and placed his forehead on top of hers.

Smiling he caressed her cheek before reassuring her that he would never leave her no matter what. "Raven, I love you and you know that, gosh Rae, I'm willing to die for you as I almost did, several times." Rae closed her eyes with a pained expression on her face remembering of those occasions. "I vowed I will stay with you for better or worse, no matter what, you´re stuck with this walking zoo." Raven laugh at his lame joke, tears have appeared on her face after hearing his loving words. She was happy and in love with him, so without any shame she kissed him again.

Everybody clapped at the couple congratulating their union, Kara apologized for her scheme, but Raven said not to worry about it after hearing her reasons, Supergirl was just trying to help in her own strange way.

* * *

 _ **That night, The Logan's apartment.**_

"Today was an odd day." Said a very naked Garfield laying on bed with his equally naked wife in his arms. "You know! Tomorrow is going to be even weirder." He said kissing Raven's head.

"I know, but I don't care, as long is clear that you're mine, it will be fine." Said Raven while playing with some hairs on Gar's chest.

"I didn't see you as a jealous wife, I have to say, is pretty hot." He said with a smile.

"I didn't either but seeing her flirting with you made me want to reap her head off." Said Raven with an angry look, but she let it go right away. "She is a pretty girl, every guy drools for her, I felt…"

"Not every guy. I for once, have eyes on one demoness beauty that invades my dreams and makes me want to sin." Said Gar while kissing her neck and playing with her breast, she knew they were his favorite as he always gave them extra attention.

"Mmmm… Gar, how can you still have energy after what we just did?" Her question came in between gasp and moans as she started to get horny again.

"Is because I have a hot wife that I can´t get tired of. Is totally your fault for being so damn hot!" After those word he started kissing her with passion and she could felt he was fully awake. Deciding to just give in, Raven started to kiss him back and placed herself on top of him giving him a full view of her body on top of his.

"I can´t get tired of you either my love." She whispered in his ear making him moan and close his eyes. "Be ready, because I'm going to make you sin all night." And with that they started their lovemaking again.

* * *

After that day, everything seemed to be in order, nobody commented on what happened on the party, and everybody seemed to accept the fact that Raven and Changeling were the Logan's now. Raven was very happy know that their secret was out, for once all the vultures in the singles club of the League stopped flirting with her man, and Gar was happy because now he could kiss his wife any time and in any placed he wanted, thing that got them in trouble a lot with Dick.

Everything was great and all thanks to a friend and the super help she gave them that day, help that Raven returned a few years later when in another party she discovered that Kara and Mon-El were keeping their marriage in secret.

"Hope your ready Danvers, cuz karma is bitch!"

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **Done! Let me know what you guys think and see you guys next time.**_


End file.
